ToshiYachi
by Fandomness29
Summary: Ok, so first story pls don't hate, but basicly, Hitsygaya had feelings for Momo, but when he told her she rejected him, now he has been dating Yachiru for about 2 months. Now Momo is the one who's jealous. U can decide how they got together originally.
1. Finding out

(Author sayz: Ok, so get this. I do not own bleach, first chapter takes place at some weird Valentine's dance that Head Captain Yamamoto started so Rangiku would stop bothering him about it. Also they have been dating for about 2 months) (Oh! And Yachiru _is_ wearing a dress.)

"Shiro! Wanna dance?" The young pinkette asked her frosty-headed boyfriend. "Ughmm..." Toshiro said as he tried to remember if Zaraki had shown up, seeing Zaraki leave with Captain Unohana, He looked to his Bubblegum-e dream girl and with a smile on his face said "Of course." As he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Putting his hands on her thin waste and her putting her arms around his neck, them both moving along to the music, getting a few odd looks from around the room, one of them being Hinamori Momo, gasping as she saw Toshiro _her_ Toshiro dancing with Yachiru. She could feel her face heat up of anger.

And _thats_ how Momo found out.


	2. Training'

(Author again: 1 week after stupid dance, Momo is **Not** happy with Yachiru)

"Yachiruuuu!" Kenpachi yelled for his vice captain. "Yes Kenny?" Yachiru answered with, jumping in through the widow and sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. "As you know, you half to train atleast once per week, so I have gotten another Luetenant for you to fight." The Captain of squad 11 said to his daughter. "OK Kenny!" Yachiru said happily. "Alright then go to the training growns, she should be there already, and remember its _**just**_ training." Zaraki said making sure to say 'just' as noticeablely as possible. "I know Kenny!" was the last thing the young girl said before jumping back out the widow. Leaping from building to building to get there fast, Being a member, not to mention the Luetenant of squad 11 meant she _Loved_ fighting, but once she saw who she was supposed to train with she scowled, seeing the one women she truly wanted to kill. _Momo._ She thought, she then put back on her happy face and jumped down to the training grown. "Hello Yachiru." Momo said, obviously grinding her teeth. "Hello to you to." Yachiru said back, smiling, but her grin more resembling Captain Zaraki's then her own. It took almost all of Yachiru's strength to **_Only_** _Train_. But as she landed on the growned after a intentionally weak kick she could feel cold steel hit her shoulder, slicing her skin, although you were supposed to use wooden swords for training Yachiru ignored it, thinking it was proper, sense she was so much stronger. Still with holding her strength, so as to not kill the other Vice Captain, when she felt the steel go threw her leg then her side, she could feel luiquid flow over her leg, and the area below her other knea was wet, now that she thought about it so was her shoulder, she felt like taking a little nap as she heard Pineapple-head yell something, but she didn't care she was to tired, but before she closed her eyes she heard Momo say "he's mine." That, Yachiru did **Not** like, so she took all the strength she still posesed to smack the black haired- weakling, hearing s _SNAP_ , she was saticfied, and decided to take her nap now, while still hearing Pineapple-head yelling and running twords her and the other woman. When, she finally fell asleep.


	3. Nine full days

(Ok, so Both Yachiru and Momo have been in comatose for 9 days.)

"nmm" Momo groaned, rubbing her head as she woke up, noticing she had a white curtain on either side of the bed she was in. Her head _really_ hurt. She suddenly realized, she was in a squad 4 bed, with something attached to her wrist. Then she heard some one rush over to where she was saying: "Oh! I think Momo is awake!" she heard a male voice say as Henataro entered the space in between the two curtains, he then asked her a few questions, while marking on a paper then said "Ok, then, well I believe..." he then looked at a different paper, then continued "You can go if you like!" Momo responded with a simple "Ok." while she tried to remember what had happened. Only to be blocked out by her own memory, She then got up and while walking, in the curtain-room next to hers was little Yachiru, covered in bandages and bruises, with The Captain of squad 10, asleep, laying his head on his arms, slunched over in his chair by the Pinkette's hospital bed. Then she heard Henataro behind her say "Oh! That's the first time Captain Hitsyugaya has slept in the nine days she has been in comatose!" "What?" Momo asked worrily. "He has sat there wating for her to wake up for nine full days!"Henataro answered with. "Oh." was all Momo could manage before feeling like she was gonna cry, she then left. She just left.


	4. 16 Days and Frozen Tears

(It had been another week)

Momo decided to visit Toshiro, and bring him some food sense she had heard that he had been refusing to eat and would only move from the chair by Yachiu's bed to go to the bathroom and shower. As she quietly opened the door she could hear Toshiro's voice, in a tone as if he had been crying, going "Pl-please Yachiru, ple-please wake up." "Ple-e-ease-e-e" Then Momo could hear a new round of crying start. She opened the door and said in a caring voice "Heyyyy Shiro, I brought you some watermelon!" Hitsuygaya then looked at her, ice glistening in the corners of his eyes. Then he rubbed his eyes and got rid of the shine, and looked very, _very_ mad. Then he started, in a very, _very,_ _ **very**_ angry voice "How Fucking dare you!" this was the first time Momo had _ever_ heard him use a cus word. Then he continued, getting up from the seat he was in, "Who the hell gave you the right!" "She was told it was **_Training!_** Were _you_ told! Because it doesn't fucking look like it." He then angerly crossed his arms, while tapping his foot so fast Momo thought it was the only reason he hadn't realeased Hiorimaru yet. "It was **_Training_**." He said just as angerly. "You almost _killed_ her!" He flung his arms in the air as he said that, then continued with his arms at his sides, his fists clenched. " _You_ rejected _me_ , remember? So, who, in their right mind gave you the right! just- just what the fuck!" He said, his foot tapping faster, if that was even possible. "I-" Momo didn't know what to say, when suddenly both her and the silver haired captain in front of her, heard a groan behind then, then Hitsugaya turned and saw, what he had been wating for for 16 days, Yachiru was sitting up, rubbing her eyes, then they both saw her wince and clutch her side then continue getting up sleepily, the bandage at her side slowly turning crimson, then she said "Shiro, why did you let me nap so long!" in a half annoyed voice, the Toshiro started crying all over again, and gentally hugging Yachiru, then Yachiru said "Shiro, why are you cryng?! And why am I so *yawn* sleepy?" He then responded with "It's really- really nothing, you were just asleep for so long." "You should probably go back to sleep." Yachiru then responded with "No! If I go back to sleep youll start crying again! I don't Like it when you cry! It makes me sad and It makes it were I cant see your pretty teal eyes!" Hitsugaya wiped his eyes then smiled, this made Momo even more jealous, because the little pink brat could make Shiro smile, and how dare she call him Shiro! That was _her_ nickname for him! Then suddenly she was burst out of her thoughts by the very pink brat going "bu-but" Tears clouding in her eyes, "Shiro, why does in hurt so much?" "what?" Toshiro said right before Yachiru burst out with "It Hurts _So_ _ **So**_ much!" The pinkette then clasped her side cut as the blood began to spill out of the Bandages, Toshiro - _Momo's Toshiro_ \- yelled "Can we get a squad 4 member over here!" as the young shinagami re-passed out in her- _her, Yachiru's-_ boyfriend's arms from blood loss. Momo just stood and watched as more frozen tears fell from Captain Hitsyugaya's cheeks and he continued calling for a squad 4 member.


	5. 27 to perfect

It has been 27 days. Sense the 'training' session. It has been 11 days sense my precious Yachiru has woken up. It has been 9 seconds sense a icy tear rolled down my cheek. It has been 0 seconds sense I have stopped missing her voice and her crimson-brown eyes. it has, somehow, been -999 seconds sense I stopped hating Luietenant Hinamori.

According to Henataro she can leave after she wakes up, and her wounds shouldn't open again. I don't think I can wait.

Change that 9 seconds to 0.

"Please wake up Yachiru" I say to the figure in front of me as the 9 turns to 0 over and over again.

Then I heard the most beautiful thing I have heard in 11 days, her voice say, "Shiro, why are you crying again?" I almost stop breathing I'm so happy. I hug her as gently as I can in my exitement, then pulling away, and getting lost in the most amazing shade of brown I have ever seen, then I feel the softest feel on my lips as she kisses me lightly, then goes back to sitting on the bed. I continue getting lost in an endless ocean of Crimson-Brown, until she says "Why did you let me go back to sleep! It made you sad again!" I chuckled then said "Well, you can look at my eyes now if you like." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and said "Ok!" before kissing me again, then, before I knew it I had licked her bottom lip and our tounges were fighting for dominance, after I finally won she pulled back and continued with that amazing smile of hers, I then got out of my chair and told her I was going to tell a squad member about her waking up, I ended up telling Tarai, a squad 4 member of Yachiru's waking up and then I returned to the center of his happiness. Who, I then picked up bridal-style and I started to carry her to squad 11 until she pulled on my Captain's robe and said "No! I don't wanna go back there yet!" I looked at her and asked "What, why?" and her answer made me smile even more, She said, "I wanna spend time with you first." I said ok and started to carry her to my quarters, setting her on the bed I asked her what she wanted to do, and she said "lets watch movies!" so we spent the rest of that night watching movies, and the next day I got to wake up to the best thing in the world, Yachiru's hair in my face, her tiny body next to mine, with her left leg in between both of my legs, We were cuddling, and I loved it. Her pajamas were really, really soft, I loved everything about what was currently happening. It was... _perfect_. Until suddenly felt blood start to see threw her pajamas, I got up, and heard her wince as she sat up, startled by me getting up, I grabbed bandages from my dresser, pulled up her shirt some, to which she said "wha-what?" then I replaced the bandages and she seemed a bit more relaxed. She sat up in my-our- I mean my bed (Am not blushing!) and told me she loved me, (am Not blushing!) but then she mentioned it as I sat on the bed, "Why are you blushing Shiro?" She asked. I blushed more and told her it was nothing and asked her if she wanted to go back to squad 11, but her answer made mu blush more, because she said, "No, I wanna spend more time with my Shiro." _'my_ Shiro' replayed in my mind over and over, making me blush more by the second. Then, out of no where, she kissed me, once again her soft lips pu me in a trance, and once again, before I knew it I had licked her bottom lip, and we were fighting for dominance, when I won, she pulled back, kissed my cheek, then layed back in bed. If I said I would choose _life_ over the smile she gave me as she layed back down, I would be lying. So I layed back next to her and we cuddled more, it was once again completely perfect. Well, it was until.


	6. Cuddling, Blush and RANGIKU?

Me and Shiro were being all cuddly. It was perfect. But then Big Boobies-Chan came in to Shiro's room and started making this really annoying and weird sound like 'SSQQQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' and I don't know wh- OH WAIT DID BIG BOOBIES-CHAN KNOW ABOUT ME AND SHIRO?! I started blushing so I buried my face deeper in Shiro's chest, but then he got up and I heard a lot of yelling from Shiro, but then I heard Big Boobies-Chan yell "Baiiiiiiiii!" and Shiro came back in looking really mad, so sense I couldn't think of a better way to calm him down, once he climbed back into bed I kissed him, and like every time we kiss, I started to blush just a little bit. Then Shiro licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth just enough for his tongue to get through. But then I could hear Kenny outside, yelling "HITSUGAYAAAAAAAAAA!" and the Kenny burst open the door and Shiro pulled away then the door slammed and the yelling stopped, so I got up and put my ear to the door, and I could hear Kenny say "You promise munchkin?" then what Shiro said made me blush lots, he said "Of course, if I didn't take care of her I don't know what id do. She's probably the only reason Rangiku didn't end up finding me in my office or my room with Hyourinmaru through my chest or an icecicle through my throat." All I heard after that was Kenny's surprised "Oh." But then after a while I heard Kenny's loud footsteps going away from the door, so I got back in bed and pretended I never got up. Then Shiro came back inside the room (the room you pervs I'm like 9! And he's only like 11! Stop being so lemon-e!) and was smiling, but I wasn't sure if I was still blushing so I hid my face in the blankets. But then I felt a finger on my chin and he tilted my head twords his, kissed me, then before I really realized it, he was straddling me (When I ask Baldy questions about stuff like that Feather-face tells me the answers after Baldy stutters a lot.) Then I swiched us up, and now I was sitting in his lap, Shiro started nibbling my neck like he likes to do, but to be fair I do like it too. But when I said "Shiro... I love you." His face got all red with blush and he just hugged me. I giggled. Then Shiro pulled me next to him, laying on the bed next to him, then he pulled me close to him by grabbing by hips, then he kissed me again, and his face turning a darker shade of pink, he said "I love you too, Yachiru" But then I blushed some too and after a little bit we were cuddling again, we were both still blushing a little bit, but to me that just made it more _perfect._


End file.
